Just a single wish
by Elfra
Summary: [oneshot] There is only one wish Allen Walker wanted to be fulfilled. For an entire year, he'd longed for it. But how long he still has to wait?


I'm moving tomorrow and I don't know how long it will take until I can post the next chapters of my story. Since I haven't finished the current chapter, I decided to post a little one-shot. Consider it as my good-bye present. But don't worry, I will be back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of its content.

This one-shot is my first try of shonen ai. I'm not sure if it's ok the way it is, but you will see (and review), right?

* * *

**Just a single wish**

This day, Allen Walker woke up early. He had dozed off late that night; however, he wasn't tired as his eyes snapped open. Just a few hours ago, he had lain awake thinking of the same thing that occupied him for almost an entire year. Nervously, he got up and put his uniform on. Timcampy fluttered around his head buzzing with excitement. The clever golem knew which day was today. It was the special day that came only once a year. The only day it could enjoy the luxury of a piece of delicious apple pie, or an exquisite chocolate cake … or maybe even the five-layer cream gateau with cherries on its top Timcampy dreamt about since catching sight of one at a pastry shop's window!

Today, it was Allen Walker's sixteenth birthday.

And Jerry had planned a real masterpiece for that very day! At least, Rabi who never could keep a secret had told so the day before. Slowly, Timcampy got impatient because Allen needed plenty of time to get dressed. He stood there silently and looked at the tie in his hands dreaming of this particular thing. The golem pulled at the tie but Allen didn't notice it. So, Timcampy opened its mouth and revealed razor-sharp teeth.

The scream of its master could be heard in the entire building.

Half an hour and a visit at the infirmary later, Allen entered the cafeteria - much to the delight of his golem who immediately rushed to the birthday cake Jerry had prepared. It was the cake of its dreams! In an unobserved moment, Timcampy snatched happily a cherry from the top.

The cafeteria was decorated for the party and everyone lunged at the white-haired boy and congratulated. They sang a brief song and then, the party began. Everyone at the headquarters liked celebrating, so it was a hilarious and cheery one. Allen didn't have a single moment on his own. Permanently, people walked over to him and handed out their presents. There was a new tie, gloves, a compass since he often lost his way and loads of sweets. Komui gave him a brand-new and hot-looking uniform and Linali had knit a soft scarf - unfortunately a pink one, but Allen just smiled and put it quickly aside. Rabi had brooded over his present for weeks. He had observed Allen carefully, questioned all his friends about what Allen could like the most - besides food - and had got nearly beaten up by Kanda for wanting to have an "information nobody was interested in". And finally, after countless hours of thinking, he had found the perfect gift.

"What is it?" Allen asked as he eyed the colourful wrapped box.

His friend grinned. "Just open it. You'll like it! It's the best present ever!"

Allen detached the big ribbon. Sure, he was curious, but it couldn't be the 'best present ever' since he wished for only one thing Rabi could never give him. Quickly, he opened the box and gasped for breath.

"Rabi! You can't be serious!" he yelled.

The redhead now grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I told you! It's the perfect gift!"

"But it's a make-up set!"

"Yeah! Now you can make your scar disappear, isn't that great?"

Allen wanted desperately to bash his head against the next wall. He remembered telling Rabi he sometimes wished nobody could see the scar above his eye because many people were staring at him. If he had known Rabi would find such a solution for his problem, he surely would have locked him up in his room. He forced himself to smile at the redhead. Well, he always could give it to Linali so he decided to let him live.

His friend turned around and walked over to Jerry to get a piece of the cake. Shortly after, everyone had given him a present and Allen could sit down with some cake. He sighed. All the presents were heartfelt, but there was only one wish Allen had. Just a single wish he wanted to be fulfilled since he joined the Order.

Secretly, he searched the cafeteria while his friends around him chattered cheerfully. Every member of the Black Order was present, except for one person. He sighed again. His friends tried their best to let him have a good time, but without that certain person he couldn't enjoy the party. So, he soon snuck off and wandered around pondering. Somehow, he ended up at the roof. Snow was falling down and a cold wind blew. First, Allen couldn't see a thing. But then, the snow let up and he saw a person standing at the edge of the roof. Long, black hair was dancing in the wind and Allen's heart suddenly beat faster. The person must have heard him because he turned around and looked right into his eyes.

It was Kanda.

"What are you doing here, bean sprout?" the raven-haired exorcist asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your party?"

Allen felt blood rising to his head. He couldn't say he left the party because Kanda wasn't there. Yet, that very moment was a great chance to tell him about his feelings, but somehow, he couldn't say a word. What if Kanda laughed at him? What if he got mad? Allen wasn't sure what he feared the most. He opened his mouth just to shut it again and played nervously with the buttons of his uniform.

"Well, I … er … why didn't you came to the party?"

Kanda smirked. "Missed me?"

The white-haired boy blushed. Kanda couldn't possibly know about his feelings, but why was the older boy looking at him with that glint of amusement in his eyes? Allen stared back and his blush deepened. Quickly, he looked down at his feet. He didn't know what do to, unable to say a word or even to move, not to mention to confess his love. Allen was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the approaching steps. Abruptly, Kanda took his chin and forced him to look up into his eyes. Allen blushed even deeper, if this could be possible, and Kanda smirked again.

"Bean sprout …" he said softly, leaning closer to him. "Could it be that you want me to eat you?"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked confused.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Your stupidity sure is far beyond the possible limits." He began to stroke his cheek gently. "However, I think I'll fulfil your wish." he said and kissed him. Allen's eyes widened as he felt the passionate touch of the older one's lips. That just had to be a dream! For an entire year, he had longed for this very moment and now, he couldn't believe that his only wish could actually get fulfilled. He felt heat rising in his entire body until every part of him was aflame and his thoughts were spinning. Then, he laid his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed him back.

It sure was the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
